The present disclosure generally relates to correcting for optical aberrations using curved electronic displays, and specifically relates to using display surfaces shaped to correct for certain optical aberrations.
Electronic display panels are typically flat, and as a result optics that transmit light emitted from flat electronic display panels may introduce field curvature errors into the transmitted light. Field curvature is an optical aberration that causes a flat object to appear sharp only in a certain part(s) of the frame, instead of being uniformly sharp across the frame. Conventionally additional optical components are used to correct for field curvature at an expense of increased complexity, weight, and/or cost.